


The Determined Conqueror

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bazhir, Conquest, Father and Son, Gen, Imperialism, Tortall, Tusaine, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jasson is determined to be a conqueror. A series of one sentence stories focusing on the life ad death of Jasson the Conqueror.
Kudos: 3





	The Determined Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

The Determined Conqueror

Jasson was determined to be a conqueror, not weak and sneered at home and abroad like his father.

Every Inch of Soil

As a prince, Jasson had to watch his father’s incompetent generals lose battle after battle, surrendering mile after mile of Tortall, but as king, he would win back every inch of soil with bloody interest. 

Cursed Sands

In the beginning, Jasson had no interest in the cursed sands of Barzun—it was the glistening ports along the coast he desired—but when the Bazhir dared defy him, he resolved to march against them until they broke and yielded. 

Enhanced Majesty

“It is better to be feared than loved,” Jasson explained to his heir when Roald asked why they beggared nobles on Royal Progress to enhance their own majesty. 

Never Surrender

“You must never surrender an inch of this soil or Tusaine will take a mile,” Jasson warned Roald, clutching silt from the Drell’s flowing bank between a mailed fist. 

Sword and Strength 

Before he died, the Old King laid a last burden on Gareth: “My son is weak as a woman, so you must be his sword and strength.”


End file.
